Beginnings
by RBlossom
Summary: A different twist on Brina's story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. I just borrowed his characters. The only character I own is my OC Brina.

Setting: T.A. 256 Spring

A slender young woman with long light brown hair and green eyes walked through the gathering darkness. Strapped to her back was a bow with a quiver of arrows. At her left hip was a dagger and at her right hip was a short sword. Her pack bounced against her left side but if she was aware of this she ignored it. She stared straight ahead her face was emotionless as if carved from stone and her eyes were blank. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking nor did she care for her mind was lost in deep thought. If she had stopped to think about it she would have been amazed that she hadn't been attacked during her trek. The emotionless young woman was named Brina.

Brina's face may have betrayed no emotion but underneath the carefully built facade was a whirlwind of emotion. Grief, anger, and sadness all warred for dominance in her heart. As if the weather understood the state of her mind it started to rain. One thought consumed her mind.

" _What could I have done differently so I could have saved them?"_

Two days before...

The day was beautiful as if nothing bad could happen. The sky was a vibrant blue with white fluffy clouds dancing cheerfully along. Birds chirped merrily to each other. Squirrels chattered as they scampered along the ground. All in all, it was a perfect day. She spent the day like any other helping her family. They weren't her true family but they were the ones that took care of her. They loved her like she was there own and she loved them. Keira and Raff took her in when she was a scared ten-year-old girl. They could never get her to talk about before she came to live with them. All she remembered from before was darkness and pain. Five years after she joined their family Keira and Raff had a little girl of their own. They called her Cayla she had her mother's beauty and her father's good nature. Brina loved her little sister as fiercely as if they were blood-related and Cayla worshipped her big sister.

The little family lived alone on a small farm in Eregion. Keira and Raff were from Bree but decided to move away from the hustle and bustle of Bree for the quiet of the countryside.

The day had been like any other. They ate breakfast together and then she helped Keira with the household chores while Raff worked in the field. She took Cayla with her to bring Raff his lunch like normal. Cayla was her merry playful self dancing all over the place as they walked to where Raff was working.

"Daddy." Cayla shrieked with glee running into his arms.

"How are my girls?" Raff asked grinning at the both of us.

"Good," Brina said for the both of them smiling at the man who had been the father figure in her life.

"Here is your lunch," she said handing Raff his lunch.

"Thank you I am starving," he said as he took the lunch and started devouring it.

Cayla was playing in the dirt as Brina looked around. Something felt wrong to her though she couldn't place why she felt the way she did. It made her shiver.

"Are you alright Brina?" Raff asked with concern.

"Yes, I am fine. I just felt a chill all of a sudden," she said trying to push away the bad feeling she had.

"Well you girls had better be going before Keira thinks you too got lost," Raff said.

Brina nodded her head in agreement then called to Cayla. Cayla came skipping toward us.

"See you at supper daddy," Cayla called over her should with a wave before taking Brina's hand.

After dropping Cayla off with Keira Brina grabbed her bow with its quiver, dagger, sword, and her pack.

"I am going to spend the afternoon in the woods. See you at supper." Brina called to Keira and Cayla.

"Be careful Brina," Keira said.

Brina nodded her head in understanding then turned as Cayla rushed to give her a hug.

"I love you, Brina," Cayla said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too," Brina said with a fond smile at the little girl then headed into the woods.

She walked through the woods letting the peacefulness wash over her hours passed. The late afternoon sun warned her that it was time to be heading home. As she was walking the feeling of unease from earlier hit her again only stronger this time. She felt as if she needed to hurry. She broke into a sprint. As she drew nearer to the house she saw smoke drifting upward.

"Oh no," she whispered breaking into a run.

The house that she had called home for the past ten years was engulfed in flames but the thing that drew her attention was the three bodies laying on the ground. Time seemed to stand still as she stood there in disbelief and shock as if her mind couldn't believe what it was seeing.

"No." she cried as she ran over to her fallen family heedless of the fact that the ones who had attacked her family were probably still around.

Raff was the first one she came to. His eyes were wide and unseeing his soul fled from this world. He had many wounds covering his body it was clear he fell trying to defend Keira and Cayla. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the man who had been the father figure in her life she so badly needed. She knelt down beside him reaching out with a trembling hand and closed his unseeing eyes.

"Brina." Keira's voice called weakly to her.

Brina dashed over to where Keira was laying holding a dead Cayla in her arms. Brina could tell that Keira was dying.

"I am sorry I wasn't here." Brina cried.

"Hush child there is nothing to be sorry for this wasn't your doing and last I checked you weren't all-knowing. I want you to know that we love you." Keira told her struggling to get the words out.

"Please don't leave me alone," Brina begged.

"Brina you need to run," Keira said with a note of urgency as she looked over Brina's shoulder before her soul fled following her husband and daughter.

Brina sobbed as she reached out to close her adopted mother and sister's eyes. Voices reached her ears.

"Looks like they missed one boys." A cruel voice said. "Ahhh look she is crying over her dead family let's make sure they are reunited."

Brina looked up at the three men who were laughing at her pain. Her sadness gave way to anger. Brina stood to face the three men. Brina quickly pulled out her sword and dagger.

"Look, boys, the little girl thinks she can fight us." The leader of the group said.

"Time to find out if I am as gifted at fighting as my adopted parents and Arantar said," Brina whispered softly.

The first man charged toward Brina with confidence thinking there was no way this woman could beat him but that would be his undoing. Brina quickly dodged the blow that was aimed for her head and ducked under the man's defenses landing a fatal blow to the chest with her dagger. The man's face was one of surprise before he fell down dead. Brina didn't have time to process the emotions that whirled through her at the taking of a human life. For the two other men that had been laughing just a minute ago were now charging toward her with anger in their eyes and voices.

"You are going to pay for that little girl." The leader of the group said with a snarl.

The fight was a challenging one for Brina had never fought two men at once before but by the grace of Eru, Brina managed to sidestep a blow to the back and front causing the two men to stab each other with their swords. The shock on their faces as they killed each other would have been amusing if it wasn't so deadly.

With the threat dealt with the adrenaline that had been rushing through Brina's system left her.

"What am I going to do?" Brina whispered softly to herself.

Time passed and evening settled in around her. One thing she couldn't do was stay here but she couldn't leave her family like this.

" _She needed to bury them."_ Brina thought to herself.

She found Raff's shovel nearby and began the long task of digging her family's grave. When she had finished burying their bodies she was completely worn out physically and emotionally.

She came to a decision she couldn't stay here too many memories of her family lingered here. So she started walking to where she wasn't sure constantly replaying the day over and over in her mind trying to figure out what she could have done differently.

Brina didn't notice the change in the air around her. How everything felt lighter. She had no way of knowing that she had crossed the border into Imladris. Brina was a mile or more in when she was pulled out of her thoughts.

" _Where am I?"_ Brina thought to herself as she slowed her pace looking around her with confusion. She had never been here before. This place felt different though that much was for sure. Then she felt it the feeling of being watched. It didn't feel like unfriendly eyes but there was no way to be sure if they were friend or foe. Brina unconsciously reached for her weapons as she searched her surroundings but saw no one. She slowly continued forward until a commanding voice called from the trees.

"Halt."

Author's note: To everyone that is reading my other story Five Years I haven't forgotten about the story I am just having some writer's block it will be finished I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Glorfindel had been out with his patrol on the border of Imladris for the past month. It had been a quiet almost boring month. It sounded silly for an elf lord as old as him to be bored but he was. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"Bored, mellon nin," Fuirion asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Yes," Glorfindel admitted to his friend reluctantly. "This patrol has been too peaceful for my liking. I want some action."

"Careful what you ask for Glorfindel," Fuirion said with a note of caution in his voice.

As if the weather had been listening the beautiful blue sky gave way to dark gray clouds that threatened rain began to pour from the sky. Lightening lit up the evening sky and thunder boomed.

"You just had to say something," Fuirion said sarcastically as the wind blew the rain on the outside of their shelter.

Before Glorfindel could answer his friend Breniriel the youngest member of the patrol came running up to the pair.

"Hir-nin Glorfindel," Breniriel called. "Gwestril sent me to get you somebody has crossed the border of Imladris."

"Orcs?" Fuirion asked the younger elleth.

"No Gwestril thinks the person is human," Breniriel answered.

"You have done well Breniriel." Glorfindel praised the young elleth. "Tell Gwestril we will be right there and to just watch for now."

The elleth nodded her head in understanding before darting off to relay her message.

"Exciting enough for you now," Fuirion asked as they gathered their weapons before heading off in the same direction as Breniriel. Glorfindel just glared at his friend. They walked the short distance to where Gwestril and Breniriel were at watching the intruder. The elleths just nodded at the new arrivals. Glorfindel looked at the intruder from his vantage point in the trees. The intruder was still a quarter of a mile away. Glorfindel could tell the intruder was a young human woman even from this distance.

" _Strange for a young human woman to be out on her own."_ Glorfindel thought to himself as he watched her.

"Anyone with her?" Glorfindel asked.

"She appears to be alone," Gwestril answered.

"She seems harmless. She probably got turned around and crossed our border on accident." Glorfindel whispered as the rest of the patrol joined them. "We will stop her and get her back to the border. Just incase she isn't harmless I want Breniriel and Gwestril on my right. Bannor and Galon I want you on my left. Wait for my signal."

The patrol nodded their heads in agreement before slipping into position. Glorfindel watched as the young woman drew closer. She stared straight ahead as she walked as if she wasn't really aware of her surroundings. Then as she drew near to where they were her eyes lost the blank look. She looked around her in confusion like she wasn't sure where she was. Glorfindel noticed she looked around as if she sensed them watching her and she reached for her weapons.

"Halt," Glorfindel called.

Brina froze at the sound of the commanding voice. As she searched for the owner of the voice a golden-haired figure with piercing blue eyes and a dark-haired figure with gray eyes dropped to the ground in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw four more figures drop from the trees on her right and left. She was wary of these strangers and backed up a little. These people didn't seem human but they didn't seem evil either. They seemed otherworldly.

" _Whoever they are I'm not speaking a word."_ Brina thought to herself her trust in everyone completely shattered.

Glorfindel watched the young woman back away in wariness when they dropped from the trees.

"You have crossed the border of Imladris stranger. Are you lost?" Glorfindel asked.

The young woman just stared at him not uttering a word.

"We can't show you the way back until we are sure you aren't a threat." Glorfindel tried again. Still nothing but silence from the young woman.

"Is she deaf?" Fuirion whispered to his friend.

"No she isn't deaf or she wouldn't have stopped when I called out. She is just choosing not to speak." Glorfindel answered with a sigh of frustration.

"If you don't answer me we will have no choice but to keep you as our prisoner until you answer our questions." Glorfindel tried one last time. Still nothing.

"You leave us no choice then please hand over your weapons or we will take them by force," Glorfindel said.

As he moved toward her he watched her tense up and reach for her weapons. He immediately stopped. He could feel the tension come off the young woman but he could also feel the tension coming from his patrol. Somehow he needed to find a peaceful way to resolve this without anyone getting hurt.

Breniriel took a step toward the young woman with a sincere smile on her young face. "Will you please give me your weapons? I don't want you to get hurt." Breniriel said approaching the young woman like one would approach a wounded animal.

Glorfindel held his breath waiting to see what the young woman would do. He watched the young woman stare at Breniriel for a moment as if trying to decide what to do. Then she slowly relaxed letting go of her weapons. She looked as if she was about to give her weapons to Breniriel when Bannor almost caused a disaster. The young woman obviously wasn't moving fast enough for the elf that hated humans. Bannor made a move toward the young woman causing her to tense back up reaching for her weapons again this time there was a touch of fear in her eyes.

"Bannor stop and go back to the shelter." Glorfindel hissed at the elf.

Bannor stopped what he was doing and turned to head back to camp but not before turning a hate-filled look on the young woman.

The woman relaxed again once Bannor was gone.

"Can I please have your weapons?" Breniriel tried again.

The woman hesitated for a moment before nodding her head yes and slowly handing the weapons to Breniriel.

Breniriel slowly took the weapons from her.

"Thank you," she told the woman.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Breniriel and I will take the woman to Lord Elrond," Glorfindel told Fuirion quietly.

Fuirion nodded his head in agreement before adding. "Bannor could have caused a disaster."

"I know and I will deal with him when you return in a couple of days," Glorfindel said before taking their prisoner to Lord Elrond. The young woman never spoke on their journey she just followed silently behind him with Breniriel bringing up the rear.

Brina was lost in her thoughts as they walked. She wasn't sure of much in her exhausted state but there were two things she was sure of. One, that one male back there hated her and was to be avoided at all costs. Two the female behind her seemed nice and could possibly be someone she could trust maybe, Brina was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice they had arrived until she almost ran into the golden-haired being outside the door of what appeared to be an office.

"Wait here with Breniriel," he said before knocking on the door and then entering when a voice from inside called to him.

Brina stood there in silence to exhausted to even thinking about trying to escape at the moment. Something told her that even if she tried to escape she wouldn't make it far. So she waited.

"Mellon nin you are back early." Elrond greeted his commander and friend as he entered his office.

"Yes, we ran into a complication on the border," Glorfindel told him.

"Oh, what kind of complication?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Well, Elrond not so much a what as a who. We found a young woman who crossed our border." Glorfindel said.

"Did you get her back on her way?" Elrond asked.

"Not exactly we have brought her here to you as our prisoner."

"Prisoner? Is she dangerous?" Elrond asked shocked.

"We don't know she hasn't spoken a word but she can clearly hear and understand us. We weren't sure what to do with her so we brought her here."

"Bring her in Glorfindel," Elrond said.

Glorfindel opened the door.

The door to the office opened suddenly startling Brina.

"Come in." The golden-haired being told us.

" _What is going to happen to me?"_ Brina thought to herself with a touch of fear as Breniriel guided her into the office


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Brina pushed her fear down and entered the room with as much confidence as she could muster. She stepped halfway into the room making sure to put as much distance between herself and golden-haired elf as possible. Which wasn't lost on the other inhabitants in the room. Brina looked around the room getting her bearings as she was looking around she heard rather than saw Breniriel step into the room closing the office door behind her and guarding the door in case an escape attempt was attempted. As Brina finished her perusal of the room she looked at the one who would decide what would happen to her. The male in front of Brina was tall. He was as dark as his companion was light. His hair was black and his eyes were silver. He appeared young but as Brina looked into his eyes they looked ancient and full of wisdom. He exuded hidden power like all the other people in this place.

" _I will have to be careful around these people."_ Brina thought to herself.

While the silent young woman had been studying him Elrond had been studying her as well. She was tall and slender. Long light brown hair was flowing around her face and emotionless green eyes watched him. Elrond noticed she wasn't fond of strangers and extremely slow to trust.

" _This could take awhile."_ Elrond thought.

"Welcome to Imladris young woman I am Lord Elrond Half-Elven master of this realm. You have already met Lord Glorfindel and Breniriel. Lord Glorfindel has informed me that you refuse to talk. We won't harm you here if you would just tell us what we want to know you could be back on your way." Elrond greeted in a friendly but direct manner.

Only silence met Elrond's ears he looked at Glorfindel. Glorfindel gave him a look that said: "see what I mean your guess is as good as mine."

"If you don't answer me, child, I will be forced to keep you here until you answer my questions," Elrond told Brina stepping toward her.

Brina stepped back in fear at Elrond's approach she moved closer to Breniriel.

When Elrond saw fear on the young woman's face he immediately stopped. That was the first sign of emotion Elrond had seen and it was one he wished he hadn't. Elrond shared a concerned glance with Glorfindel and Breniriel.

"Please answer our questions and we will let you go." Elrond tried one last time.

" _If I tell them what they want to know they will let me go but what if they are lying."_ Brina struggled with what to do. The indecision was clear on her face before Brina came to a conclusion and her face settled into the emotionless mask once again. _"It is too early to trust these strangers even though they seem nice."_ Brina silently decided.

"She will tell us nothing," Glorfindel said in elvish to Elrond.

Elrond sighed.

"Breniriel please secure this young lady in a secure room until she decides to tell us what we want to know," Elrond told the younger elf.

"Yes Lord Elrond," Breniriel said motioning to the silent young women to follow her.

Elrond and Glorfindel watched them walk out the door.

"What do you think Elrond?" Glorfindel asked.

"I think we have a long way to go in earning her trust so that we can gain the answers we seek. Did you see the fear on her face at my approach Glorfindel?" Elrond asked his longtime friend.

"Yes, I did Elrond it is very concerning. I wish she would just talk to us we can't help her if she won't let us." Glorfindel replied frustration on his fair face.

"Be patient mellon nin she doesn't know us yet so in her eyes she has no reason to trust us," Elrond replied.

"I hope you are right Elrond but you usually are," Glorfindel said with a smile.

The two friends moved away from the topic of the silent young woman and on to lighter topics soon merry laughter was heard coming from Elrond's office.

Meanwhile...

Brina was all too happy to follow Breniriel out of Elrond's office. As the door shut behind them Brina relaxed a little relieved to be out of there.

"Come this way." Her guard said startling her.

Brina followed her guard through the winding halls of Imladris and up three flights of stairs to her cell. As the pair walked Brina tried her best to hide the awe on her face as she looked at everything as they passed by. There was only one way to describe this place beautiful. Brina had never seen a more beautiful place in her life.

" _There are worse places I could be imprisoned."_ Brina thought to herself her mind quickly going to darker thoughts and dark shadowy memories that haunted her nightmares. It made her shiver.

"Are you alright?" Breniriel asked her with concern but also hoping to get an answer from the silent woman.

Brina nodded her head, yes but that was the only answer she gave to the question.

Breniriel let out a sigh but then smiled when she realized that the woman had given some sort of response to her question even if it wasn't verbal.

"Here is your room," Breniriel said opening the door to her room.

Brina walked in looking at the room that was to be her new home. There wasn't much in the way of furnishings but there was a bed and a table. Brina walked around the room then made her way over to the window. The view was stunning but as Brina looked down she realized she wouldn't be escaping from the window since the ground was three floors down.

" _Which is probably why they put me up here."_ Brina thought to herself wryly.

"There is a bathroom in here." Breniriel pointed out to her.

" _A bathroom?"_ Brina thought curiously. She moved into the small room. There was a toilet, a sink, and a tub. Brina stood there in amazement. She had never seen an indoor bathroom before nor had she seen running water in the house before.

Breniriel had been watching her the whole time.

 _"It is like she has never seen this before but she probably hasn't?"_ Breniriel thought to herself silently.

"Would you like some food and a change of clothes?" Breniriel asked.

Brina felt her stomach growl at the mention of food and Brina realized she hadn't eaten in awhile. Brina also looked down at her dirty clothes.

Brina just nodded her head yes to both questions.

Breniriel disappeared out the door locking it behind her. Breniriel walked down to the kitchen. She walked up to one of the cooks.

"Could you have food sent up to the third floor the last room please?"

The cook nodded his head but there was curiosity in his eyes.

Breniriel turned on her heel before the cook could ask any questions. Making her way down the hall to the room where the seamstress worked.

"Good morning Breniriel." the seamstress greeted her.

"Good morning. I need some clothes in my size please?" Breniriel asked guessing that the young woman was near her size.

"Right away Breniriel." the seamstress said looking at Breniriel's figure before picking out a pair of leggings, shirt, and undergarments. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Breniriel replied with a smile.

Breniriel made her way back to the cell. She opened the door to find the woman hadn't moved from where she had left her. As Breniriel looked at her she noticed the woman was showing signs of exhaustion.

"Here you go," Breniriel said.

Brina took the clothes from Breniriel's hands.

"Why don't you take a nice warm bath? Your food should be here by the time you are done." Breniriel told her.

Brina walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked toward the bathtub and turned the water. Warm water filled the tub and steam quickly filled the room. Brina quickly took off her dirty wet clothes and stepped into the water. As Brina lowered her body into the warm water she let out a small sigh of contentment.

" _This is nice."_ Brina thought as she soaked in the warm water before washing the grime from her body. When she was finished she quickly dried off and dressed in the clothes Breniriel had given her. Before she walked out she put her dirty clothes and towel in the basket marked for them then headed back to the other room.

When she came out Breniriel had her food for her.

"Here is your food," Breniriel said.

Brina gave a nod of appreciation as she took the food then began devouring the food. When she finished she noticed Breniriel had just finished her food as well.

"Did the food taste good?" Breniriel asked.

Brina nodded her head yes with a tired smile.

Breniriel saw the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted." Breniriel said as she stood gathering the dishes. "If you need anything someone will always be outside your door and I will come back to check on you later."

Then Breniriel was gone.

Brina stumbled over to her bed and snuggled under the blankets quickly falling asleep.

Breniriel nodded her head in greeting to the elleth that guarded the woman's door.

Then Breniriel walked back to Lord Elrond's office. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in."Lord Elrond's voice called.

Breniriel entered and saw Lord Glorfindel was still there as well.

"How is our guest?"Lord Elrond asked.

"I have her settled in her room and she is sleeping now hir nin," Breniriel said dutifully

"Did she say anything?" Lord Glorfindel asked her.

"Not verbally but she nodded her head when I asked her questions hir nin," Breniriel answered.

"That is an approvement. Breniriel she seems to trust you somewhat so I want you to spend as much time with her as you can." Lord Elrond said. "You are dismissed Breniriel go get some rest."

"Thank you hir nin." Breniriel bowed then made her way to her room quickly and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
